She's No You
by Abbandon
Summary: This is a AkuRoku fic... that was come up with on a late, late night with nothing else to do. Axel is jealous and is freaking out. Will Roxas find out his feelings? Shonenai.


**She's No You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or any of the characters mentioned here, such as Axel and Roxas. I also do not own the song "She's No You" by Jesse McCarteny.

**Warning: **This fic, like all my other fics contains yaoi. Just to warn you.

**A/N: **I don't know how I came up with this… it was just one of those things. I mean, Roxas's English VA is Jesse McCarteny, right? So why hadn't anyone wrote a songfic to one of his songs yet? So I did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Roxas wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion, looking for his best friend. He hadn't seen Axel since yesterday and neither had anyone else. Axel wasn't the type to disappear and not tell anyone, especially not him. After all they were best friends. Roxas opened the door to Axel's room and saw the redhead lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Axel looked to the side to see who had entered his room. When he saw Roxas he returned his gaze to the ceiling. The blonde Nobody went to the bed and sat down.

**They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?**

"What's up, Axel?" He asked. The Pyro remained silent, every now and then casting a sideways glance at his friend. He twisted his fingers together nervously and shifted his line of vision out one of the windows. This slightly annoyed Roxas. Why was Axel acting this way? Was something wrong? "Axel, is something the matter?" Axel sighed.

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...**

"No, Roxas. Nothing is wrong. I just want some time alone. Go see Naminé or something." The redhead said bitterly. Roxas was slightly surprised; he had never heard Axel use such a tone, let alone towards him.

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

"Axel, there is really something wrong with you. You've never said something like that to me." Axel scoffed.

"Where were you yesterday? We had something to do." The older Nobody asked. Roxas looked thoughtful and then a stunned look crossed his face.

"That was yesterday. I thought that it was tomorrow. I was with Naminé and I lost track of time." Roxas replied. Axel huffed and turned fully onto his side.

**They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you**

"So Larxene wasn't lying. It doesn't matter what form you two are in… or where you are. You'll never stop. No wonder He gave in to the darkness." Axel's voice was full of resentment. "I would to… if I could. Then you two wouldn't have a third wheel."

"Hey… what is that supposed to me? Me and who? What is wrong with you Axel?" Roxas was angry, confused, and upset. What was Axel so angry about? Why did it matter if he had forgotten a single appointment? Axel forgot loads of stuff and no one got mad at him other than Larxene and the Superior, occasionally. "Are you mad cause I forgot what we were supposed to do? You forget to do stuff loads of time and I never get mad at you."

"It isn't the same!" Axel spat. "I'm not… I don't…" There was a definite slump in Axel's shoulders. "Just get out." Roxas was stunned. Now Axel was kicking him out? How far was Axel gonna drag this out?

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away**

"Hey, Axel. You're blowing this way out of proportion! It was an accident okay? I'll remember next time!" Roxas shouted at the older male. Axel turned to face him.

"Is that what you think this about? You forgetting to be somewhere? God… you too really are the same. You really need to work on your perception, Roxas." He laughed. "Cause that's not even what I'm mad about."

"Then what are you mad about!" Roxas hollered. "You act like you know everything but you don't know anything!"

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

"Oh… don't I, Roxas? Maybe it's you who doesn't know anything? Y'know… since you know so little about yourself." Axel smirked after he said it. "But… you spend so much time with Naminé… maybe she tells you a few things."

**They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you**

"Axel, you're being a real jackass, do you know that?" Roxas asked, angrily. "If it's not the fact that I forgot our meeting with the Superior, then what did I do?"

"You neglected me for her! Like you've been doing so often! Didn't it ever occur to you to think about how you were affecting me?" Axel retorted.

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away**

"Who am I neglecting you for? Who is she!" Roxas retaliated. "I spend more time with you than anyone else. Who in this Organization could I possibly spend more time with? We're best friends."

"And maybe I'm not content being just _friends. _Maybe I want to be something more? But because you've been spending so much time with Naminé, you've never noticed my real feelings for you. Just the way He never realized his feelings for him…"

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

"Axel… what are you trying to say?" Roxas asked, bewildered. Axel growled and grabbed the younger boy by the hand. When Roxas was about eye level, the redheaded male pressed his mouth firmly to his best friend's. Roxas initial reaction was shock, gasping enough to let Axel's tongue make a smooth glide into his mouth. Roxas next reaction was that of confusion, causing him to push himself away from his best friend. The younger Nobody fell back, panting.

**No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?**

"What I'm trying to say Roxas… is that I am in love with you." Axel replied, his eyes piercing his best friend. The younger boy was speechless. He had no remark to make about this, none at all. Was this why Axel was freaking out? Because he was in love with him? Roxas just stared at Axel. "But you obviously don't share my feelings, because you feel that way about Naminé."

**Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you**

"Wait… you think that I'm in love with Namine? That's why you're so upset?" Roxas regained the ability to speak. "Axel… you are an idiot. I don't love Naminé … she's just like a sister to me. You need to stop making assumptions before you know all the facts." He started laughing. "Who told you that?"

"Larxene. Woman's got a tongue as sharp as her weapons. I really need to stop listening to her." Axel replied. "So… there really is nothing going on between you and Naminé?"

"Nothing at all." Roxas confirmed. He sat next to his best friend and leaned in close. "But I do believe that I just heard a declaration of love from the all-mighty, enigmatic Axel." Before Axel could reply, Roxas pressed his lips fully against his. Axel's arms wrapped around the younger boy's lithe frame and pulled him closer. Roxas pulled away slightly, staying slightly within range, still able to feel Axel's warm breath on his face.

**I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and nowhere  
Could mean a thing to me.**

"So… I'm guessing that means that I'm your choice, huh?" Axel asked, smiling. Roxas nodded. "You know that we are so gonna get made fun of by Xigbar and Marluxia."

"Well… as long as it isn't Demyx making fun of us, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides… I really don't like those two anyway." Axel laughed.

"Me either." He replied. "Y'know… thanks Roxas… I was feeling kinda replaced by Naminé there." Roxas rolled his eyes.

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

"Axel… you are such an idiot." Roxas said. "Naminé may be nice and pretty but… she's no you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: **So, what do you think? R&R for me, pwease!


End file.
